


The Confident and the Closeted

by HolyDumpsterFire



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Braylenisasassyshit, Gay, M/M, OC, Sex, hardcorebully, pornwithsomeplot, proudofthisthough, sassybois, thisisshameful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyDumpsterFire/pseuds/HolyDumpsterFire
Summary: A relentless bully and a sarcastic nerd have been adversaries for years, but one has a secret passion towards the others. At one fateful party, the two meet up and inexplicable happenings occur. Hella gay, proud mama right here.





	The Confident and the Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually written about two people that I know, but if they ever found out I would die so the names are drastically changed. Their personalities are stereotyped and highly exaggerated so this is hilarious as well as hot, I like to think. This was written in an hour and a half at about 2 am so if the writing isn't very good I apologize. Please enjoy.

Braylen Douglass was a man who had never been ashamed of who he was. The epitome of confidence, he had flaunted his gayness since his freshman year. Nicholas Galvez, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. He was the straightest of the straight, banging a new girl every weekend and had been bullying people like Braylen for years. Nick was extremely adamant about the fact that he would never view a man sexually in his entire life. He refrained from hugging even his best mates, just to keep up his reputation to ensure there was no doubt. However, he was unable to resist a raving party, and when Braylen announced that he was hosting one at his three story mansion, Nick knew he couldn't resist the chance. One drink led to another, and another, and another. Braylen watched him from across the room.

The boy's tanned, muscular figure had always attracted him. His dark eyes and strong bone structure hinted at a dominant animal, and though Braylen wanted to hate Nick with all of his being, he couldn't deny the sizzle he felt in his stomach whenever Nick removed his shirt in the locker room, or when his hands would smash against Braylen's chest as he pushed him into a locker. Braylen was shamefully turned on by such rough treatment. His thoughts began to wander to more taboo subjects, but his pale blue eyes returned to the earth and settled in front of him when alcohol tainted breath blew in his nose and a wild set of eyes bored into his own, inches from his face.

"What are you doing over here, you little gay shit?" Nick spit, saliva flying into Braylen's glasses.

Braylen pointedly wiped his lenses on his shirt, perched them back upon his nose, and looked into Nick's eyes.

"Imagining how badly I want your fat cock inside me."

Nick sprang back slightly, his hazel eyes widening and his jaw dropping in shock. Confusion passed over his face, and then pure rage as his thick eyebrows lowered over his narrowed eyes. 

"What the FUCK did you just say, you faggot? Are you HITTING on me?"

"Did I stutter?"

Nick grabbed Braylen by his shirt and lifted him into the air. 

"We're going to take care of this somewhere else, you cannot ruin my reputation by forcing me to fight you in the middle of a crowded house party."

Braylen smirked. "How will you punish me, huh?" He had no idea where this was coming from. Whether it was the alcohol or the tight shirt Nick was wearing, he had already thrown caution to the wind and given up. There was no going back now. Nick simply gripped his collar tighter and glared intensely as he dragged him to a side room. Nick then slammed and locked the door before ramming Braylen up against the wall. Braylen began to shake, whether with anticipation or with fear he couldn't tell any longer. While he had about four inches on Nick, his thin figure was no match for the chiseled features of a football player. Whether it was due to lack of oxygen or his attraction to Nick, he couldn't tell, but his daydreaming was getting out of control. Such defined biceps, and strong hands as they closed around his neck.... his mind immediately snapped back to reality when Nick slapped him across the face. 

"Pay attention to me, pretty boy. What was it that you said to me?" Nick slurred. Braylen, groping for air, managed to choke out a weak "Put me down." Nick reluctantly obliged, letting him slide down to the floor. Braylen then replied, 

"I said, in less eloquent terms, that I wish to have rough and passionate sex with you. I can tell by the way you defend yourself against every accusation, that you have at least an interest in men. Why not experiment with someone such as myself? A dirty punching bag whore to take out your pent up sexual frustration on?"

Nick was taken aback, and outraged. How could some skinny little blonde boy have figured him out, and have the confidence to reveal everything he had attempted to hide for the past six years? The beer was blurring the lines. Why not admit it? What else did he have? Why did Braylen have to be so damned aggravating? Braylen decided he couldn't wait for an answer, because his bully would be too disgruntled to answer. Instead, he took the remaining step forward needed to close the space between them, and ran a finger down Nick's bulky, heaving chest. He leaned down to Nick's ear, caressing the back of his neck with his slender hands. 

"Come on, daddy. Aren't you going to beat me, just like you always do?" He whispered.

Nick's eyes sparkled and he grabbed Braylen's waist in a vice grip. "You speak a word of this shit to anyone, you dirty faggot, I rip your balls off so you can never bang a man again." Braylen hummed in delight. "That's the best you can do?"

Nick became more enraged, and the room began to spin a bit for him. He didn't know what else to do besides give into what his instincts were screaming at him. So he brought both of his giant hands to grasp Braylen's slender waist, lifted him up, and threw him down onto the bed behind the two of them. He climbed on top of the dirty blonde until their faces were centimeters away from each other. Their breaths reeking of warm beer, the haze of drunkness clouding both of their sanities, Nick smashed his plump lips onto Braylen's thinner pink ones, drowning the smaller boy's mouth with his own. He shoved his tongue into the back of Braylen's throat, probing each and every corner as their tongues collided.

What a new taste, a new feeling, this was. Kissing a man was like nothing he'd felt before. It was racy, electrifying, and they were wearing far too much clothing. Nick quite literally ripped the shirt from Braylen, then proceeded to take off his own as quickly as he could before returning to Braylen's evermore tempting lips. Braylen's hands raised to run over Nick's rock hard abdomen, sliding to his biceps as they pinned him against the sheets. Nick responded by removing Braylen's belt and ripping off his shorts, noticing that he'd already kicked off his boots. He never thought he would feel so thankful over someone removing their shoes. Braylen slid Nick's shorts down his legs, squeezing at his thighs all the way down and back up. Nick took one of Braylen's taut nipples in his fingers and twisted it. Braylen bucked up in a mix of pain and pleasure, crying out at the new sensation. 

"That's right, you pussy. Yell for me," Nick smirked. 

His hands roamed Braylen's submissive body, palming his bulge with inexperienced hands. Braylen wriggled out of his briefs, exposing an impressively long penis under Nick's gaze. "Who knew you'd be so large, you dirty little prick?" he half joked as he took Braylen's length in his rough hands and squeezed. Braylen gasped. "Wait. Lube." he breathed, reaching over to his discarded pants and pulling out a bottle from his deep pocket. 

"Now I'm ready, daddy." 

he said as he hooked his fingers under Nick's waistband and pulled down the briefs and freeing his gigantic erection. He threw his head back and groaned before snapping it back to appreciate the view even more. Nick was even larger than he expected. He was 7 inches himself, but Nick had to be at least 10. Oh God. Nick grasped Braylen's dick in his hand once more, pumping up and down as the slick substance he'd applied warmed up from the friction. 

"Take it like a man, you little shit." Nick growled.

Braylen responded by springing up and pinning Nick down, only able to do so due to the element of surprise on his side. Before Nick could strike him, he pushed a single finger to the confident man's lips before leaning down as he straddled his sharp V-line. His slightly swollen lips pressed into Nick's sweetly before fluttering down his jawline, over his Adam's apple, and down his chest while his hands followed. He pressed kisses to each one of Nick's abs before scooting backwards and making his way to the man's refined hips. He took a curly hair and twirled it between his fingers mischievously before taking Nick's delicious cock into his salivating mouth. A hand gripped the last two inches he was unable to deepthroat and stroked slowly up and down. A deep moan escaped Nick's throat as his hands clenched in Braylen's hair. The blonde's tongue swirled his sensitive tip, lapping up the precum gathered around his head. The harder he sucked, the closer he came to coming. Nick was aching to grab Braylen's head and force it down over his penis until he hit the back of the faggot's throat, but he would not let his first experience with gay sex end in a blow job. He wanted to go all the way. Instead he yanked Braylen by the hair off of his penis, the loud pop of release audible in both of their ears. 

"You didn't like that, daddy?" Braylen questioned, batting his eyelashes.

"Too much, you dirty whore. Like sucking me off, do you? What about my cock shoved so far up your ass you won't be able to breathe, like you talked about earlier?"

Braylen bit his lip in excitement, eyes falling to Nick's rock solid erection, still shining with his own spit. Nick eyed Braylen's own throbbing hard-on, pulsing with need. With one look between them, it was settled.

"Get on your fucking knees and bend over," Nick commanded.

Braylen did just that, wiggling his pert little ass in Nick's direction to tease him. Nick growled in frustration, both with himself for enjoying every moment of this and with Braylen for teasing him so. He slapped that tempting ass as he shoved his fingers up the hole, coated in lube. He applied some to his own dick as he nipped across Braylen's shoulders before plunging straight in without a warning of any kind, biting into his momentary lover's skin. Braylen yelped, attempting to adjust himself to such an intense girth, but failed as he was empty for a split second before being mercilessly filled with such pleasure and pain that the world went white for a moment. On Nick's end, this was nothing he'd every experienced before. A man's asshole was so much more inviting than a woman, so much tighter, so much more tempting, appealing. With each thrust and each cry Braylen released, he felt his cum rising from the base of his cock. Growls erupted from his mouth along with spews of "You dirty boy" and " Dirty fucking whore" and "Needy faggot." as he thrust the fingers of his left hand into Braylen's locks, pulling back his head while stroking his pulsing cock with his right. 

Each of them cried out, masked by the loud music of the bar just outside the doorway. Braylen's nails gripped the sheets as he felt himself tense into Nick's rough palm. Nick felt Braylen tighten into his hand, and that very action sent him over the edge at once. They ejaculated simultaneously, white hot fire engulfing their worlds. Nick pumped his sweet fluid into Braylen with the force of a car, and Braylen's ass tightened with the beautiful feeling. His own semen shot into the pillows in front of him, as well as all over Nick's sloppily sliding hand. They both collapsed, Nick pulling out of the thin man in front of him that he just unforgivingly pounded into a former stranger's sheets. He could see his cum dripping out of Braylen's tender asshole, as the blonde heaved air, barely propped up by his elbows. Nick's chest heaved up and down while he took in what he just did. He had sobered up a bit, and was struck with a mixture of horror and shameless delight. He just fucked a man. One he'd pushed around and bullied for years. Where was his dignity? He scrambled for his clothes and tugged them on while Braylen propped himself up and smirked at the flustered jock. 

"What the fuck are you looking at, faggot?" Nick snapped while he threw Braylen's clothing at him in a pile at his feet. 

"Your ravishing figure, wishing it was still naked."

Nick turned beet red, trembling in shame and confusion but unable to let down his pride. Without realizing what he was doing, he took Braylen by the neck and kissed him passionately before leaving a fat hickey on his collarbone. He pushed him back down to the bed. 

"Get dressed, pussy." He mumbled, fiddling with his hands. Braylen did so, slipping his lube back into his pocket with a sly glance towards Nick. Nick began to storm over to the door to leave, but before his fingers grabbed the handle, Braylen cupped his ass forcefully and whispered down into his ear, 

"You're welcome, pretty boy,"

before turning the handle himself, letting go of Nick's ass and swaggering out into the hallway as if nothing had happened, leaving various partygoers with puzzled looks as they trailed him all the way to the bar. Why hadn't Nick laid a hand on him?


End file.
